The subject invention relates to a compact for carrying cosmetics. More particularly, a hingeless compact is disclosed having a smooth surfaced enclosure and a unique locking means.
In the prior art, various containers have been used for holding and dispensing cosmetics. Typically, smaller, transportable containers, referred to as compacts, consist of a pair of plates hingedly connected at their rear edge and including a locking means in the front. To open the compact, the user would release the front locking means and rotate the cover plate upwardly, about the hinged connection to the bottom plate, to expose the cosmetics.
The above described conventional cosmetic compact has a variety of shortcomings. For example, hinges and locking mechanisms, which project beyond the smooth surfaced enclosure of the container, frequently catch on threads of clothing or purse linings causing them to tear. Further, the locking mechanism, usually consisting of adjacent, tightly interengaged pins, is frequently difficult to open if the user has long nails. In addition, the hinges themselves are prone to breakage, particularly where the hinges are plastic strips connecting the top and bottom cover plates, such that frequent bending often results in structural failure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved compact for carrying cosmetics having a smooth surfaced envelope enclosure.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved compact for carrying cosmetics which is hingeless.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a compact for carrying cosmetics which includes a new and improved locking means for maintaining the cover and plate members in a closed condition.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved compact for carrying cosmetics wherein a locking means is provided to prevent the inadvertent separation between the cover and plate members.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved hingeless compact which is aesthetically pleasing.